


i found the devil (i found him in a lover)

by mischief7manager



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oh my god i can't believe this is my life now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Percy has seen many things in his travels: stunning vistas, hordes of riches, feats of magic so incredible he can still hardly believe they happened. Still, he thinks, there’s just no comparing them to the sight currently before him."</p>
<p>literally just ~1000 words of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found the devil (i found him in a lover)

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know anymore. Title from "Coming Down" by Halsey. No spoilers for anything past episode 23, just fuckin'.

Percy has seen many things in his travels: stunning vistas, hordes of riches, feats of magic so incredible he can still hardly believe they happened. Still, he thinks, there’s just no comparing them to the sight currently before him.

“Percy- _shit_ , Percy-”

Stretched out on the bed beneath him is Vex. Her clothes are long since abandoned, scattered across the floor of the bedchamber. Percy’s shirt has joined hers on the floor, and he is currently pressing kisses down the side of her neck, feeling her pulse jump against his lips. Vex’s hands wrap around his shoulders, pulling him flush against her, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Speaking of which. Percy pulls back to cup Vex’s breast in his hand, flicking a thumb over the pebbled nipple. Vex’s breath hitches, her hand coming up to twist in his hair. Percy smirks and slides down, taking her nipple in his mouth, worrying it gently between his teeth.

Vex laughs, a little shaky. “What is it with you and my tits, Percival?”

Percy looks up. Vex is smiling, her face flushed and pink. He smiles back. “They are rather incredible, to be fair.” He flicks his thumb again, feels her chest jump on a gasp. “Ever since your show at the Crucible-”

Vex props herself up on her elbows. “I thought you said you didn’t see anything!” Her voice is shocked, but he can see her barely stifling a grin.

Percy shrugs. “I didn’t. But I wondered.” He dips his head again, laving her nipple with his tongue.

She flops back down on the bed, hands coming up to cradle his head. “You dirty, dirty man.” But she’s laughing as she says it.

Percy smirks at her. “Just getting started.” He pushes himself up and slides down her body, pressing kisses to her ribs, her belly, her hips. He nudges her thighs apart with his bare shoulders and settles in between her legs.

She’s wet already, dark curls damp with the evidence of her arousal. Percy slips a finger between her folds, just enough to feel her twitch around him. Vex groans as he adds another finger, pressing deeper.

"F-fuck, Percy- Percy, your _hands_..."

Percy lifts his head. "What about them?" He waits until she's just about pulled herself together to speak before crooking his fingers inside her, feeling her tighten.

Vex gasps. " _Fuck_ , Percy- Used to _dream_ about your hands..."

"Really?" Percy's voice is as calm and measured as if this conversation were happening over afternoon tea. He crooks his fingers again, just to watch Vex's head fall back against the pillow. "You dreamed about them?"

Vex nods, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She releases it to gasp out, "When I watched you in the forge. You made me such lovely things, I-" She pants, her hands twisting in the bedsheet. "I used to watch your hands, wonder what they'd feel like- if they'd feel like-"

"Like this, you mean?" Percy crooks his fingers again, and Vex cries out, a hand flying up to tangle itself in her own hair. Her hips are rocking up against him, chasing her release. He holds her down with his free hand, splaying his fingers against her hip.

Vex whines. "Percy- Percy _please_ -" Her breathing is heavy now, ragged and uneven, and the flush has spread from her cheeks down across her neck and chest. She looks well and truly wrecked, and it sends a shock of arousal through Percy to know that he is the one who's wrecked her.

"Please what?" he asks. He begins to move his fingers again, a slow rhythm that he knows will keep her on the edge without bringing her to it. He runs his thumb over her slick folds, feels her twitch around him, before a hand twines in his hair and yanks his head up.

Vex glares. "Percival Frederickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III." Her voice is rough, but every word is enunciated perfectly. "If I don't come in the next two minutes, I am going to chop you up and feed you to Trinket."

Percy grins, a wicked thing. "Yes, dear." And with that he ducks his head and licks a hard stripe across Vex's clit.

The effect is instantaneous. Vex's back bows, a move that would mean trouble for Percy's face were it not for his restraining hand on her hip. As it is, he devotes his attention to the woman before him, moving his fingers in counterpoint to the patterns he traces with his tongue, his nose brushing against the thick thatch of hair between her legs. Vex is nearly nonverbal now, only his name and the occasional " _Fuck_ " reaching his ears in between the panting and the moans. Percy releases her hip to slide his arm under her thigh, bringing it to rest on his shoulder. The new angle allows him to drive deeper into her, and she cries out as his fingers brush against something inside her that sends lightning shooting up her spine.

Her legs are shaking with need, and that and the increased pace of her breathing tells Percy that she's getting close. He redoubles his efforts, the slick sound of his mouth and fingers filling the room, mingling with Vex's cries and pleas. He presses his mouth against Vex and sucks her clit between his lips, pressing his fingers deep as he does.

With that, Vex shatters, her body clamping around him as wave after wave of pleasure overtakes her. Her heel digs into his back as her hips lift off the bed, her voice breaking on a drawn-out moan. Percy guides her through, pressing lips and tongue against her until she tugs his head away again.

"Too much," she says, her voice cracked with exertion. "'m too sensitive, enough."

Reluctantly, Percy slides his fingers out of her, wiping them off on his trouser leg. She whimpers at the loss as he crawls up to lie next to her, pressing a kiss to her sweat-damp shoulder.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" he asks, not bothering to hide his self-satisfaction.

Vex snorts, waving an exhausted hand in his direction until he catches it and twines their fingers. "Yes, darling, the brain-melting orgasm was more than satisfactory." She rolls her head to look at him, apparently lacking the energy for more movement. "Give me a few minutes to recover, and we can do something about that." She flicks a mischievous glance at the prominent bulge in the front of Percy's trousers.

Percy smiles and brings her hand to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Take your time, darling," he says. "I'm in no rush."

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first pwp! My mother would be so proud.


End file.
